nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Ops Arcade
Dead Ops Arcade (often abbreviated DOA) is a hidden mini-game in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. Dead Ops Arcade is a twin-stick top-down shooter, and, similar to all other zombie levels, its objective is to survive for as many rounds as possible against many waves of increasingly difficult zombies. It contains many references to the zombie mode in Black Ops and World at War; however, in actual fact the gameplay has almost nothing in common with those games. Firing is controlled with the right stick, while movement is controlled with the left. The player need not worry about ammo, because the your character's main weapon has unlimited ammo and never needs to reload. The player can also pick up a large number of weapons and power-ups in order to assist them throughout the levels. Throughout the levels, the player will also be required to pick up treasure (which is marked by a gold or silver tint) to fill a bar at the top of the screen. When this bar fills up, the player's score multiplier goes up by one. This score multiplier is capped at 9 and reset upon death. Gems are especially useful in filling the multiplier bar but are uncommon. The bigger the gem, the bigger the multiplier boost. The player begins the game with three lives and once the player loses all of their lives the game is over (though there are ways to gain extra lives). The player can die from one hit from all Zombies, two hits from Hellhounds and explosives or instantly from other contextual factors such as Bulls or Electric Spikes. Whilst playing cooperatively, if a player loses all their lives they will enter revive mode in which they will respawn in one minute and thirty seconds providing at least one other player is alive at the time, also, if a player enters a new round before the bar empties, then the player downed will automatically be revived. If, however, another player on the team has at least one life then the player will automatically be gifted that life to be revived instantly. This grants the player who gave the life a random power-up (either a tank, a helicopter, three nukes or three lightening bolts) and this can only be done once per round per player. Levels Here is a brief overview of all the levels the player will encounter whilst playing Dead Ops Arcade. Once at the last round of each set of levels, the player will step on a teleporter to transport to the next area. The individual rounds within the levels are all very similar to each other, usually either being a reflection of the other levels or, later on, different weathers that can obscure the player's vision. Here is the list of levels: Rounds 1-4: Island - The player will begin on an island surrounded by water allowing for plenty of open space and freedom of movement. The zombies on these rounds are the standard zombies and are largely very slow and easy to kill. Rounds 5-8: Courtyard - A courtyard within what appears to be a temple, still very open except with a fountain in the center of each round. Zombies are very much the same as on the Island levels, however, they do gain an increase in numbers and speed. Electric spikes make their first appearance within this level. Rounds 9-12: Prison - A prison with another open space but with the first introduction of levels within the map. There are steps either at the top or bottom of the map that lead to a large square catwalk that surrounds the map. At the opposite side of the map to the steps is a break in the catwalk, allowing the player to jump down. Prison zombies are introduced during these rounds. Rounds 13-16: Cave - A slightly more enclosed space largely due to the statue that centers the map that plays host to the introduction of the Crawler Zombies. Vision on these rounds is slightly more impaired than that on other rounds. Between any two rounds in the Cave, the player will be taken to the Room of Fate (see below) where a permanent power up is granted to the player. Rounds 17-20: Marketplace - Situated in what appears to be a town and granting the player a large amount of room are the Marketplace levels upon which stampedes of Bulls will cross both up and down and left and right of the map. All zombies introduced so far are present. Rounds 21-24: Urban - In what appears to be a city and what plays host to the 'Downpour' challenge enemies is a rather enclosed, difficult space. The reintroduction of levels is largely the reason for the enclosed space having a large staircase just off the center of the map and another staircase in either the top-right or bottom-left corners of the map. Rounds 25-28: Street - A fairly open street despite a slightly squared enclosure with staircases pointing at each other to a small raised level at either the right or left side of the map. Zombies will enter the map from the corners rather than the sides yet there are also two entrances on the side with the staircases, one on top and one underneath. These rounds have flaming barrels that bounce onto the map from the rooftops which can be shot at to blow up any enemies. All enemies encountered so far make an appearance. Rounds 29-32: Facility - An outdoor snowy bunker with two very large tankers in the map creating a vast enclosure marks the unique arrival of the Abominable Martyrs that only appear on round 30 throughout the entire game. Rounds 33-36: Forest - An outdoor forest area covered in snow centered around a statue marks the introduction of the Hellhounds. Zombies and Hellhounds will appear through the line of trees from the top of the map allowing a slightly hidden approach. Rounds 37-40: Tropical Forest - Deep inside a Tropical Forest, there is a missile in the middle and in Round 40 you will have to fight against the end boss. Items Nuke - Gives the player one extra bomb. The player will start each game with one bomb and each time a bomb is used it will kill all enemies on the map (much like when a nuke is picked up on other zombie game modes). To use the bomb the player must press LT/L1/Spacebar. The maximum number of nukes a player can hold is nine. Lightning Bolt - Gives the player one extra dash attack. The player will start each game with two Lightning attacks and will always start each round with at least one (gaining one if the player had zero the round before). When used, the player will make an invincible dash in the direction they are aiming (using the right stick), this attack will launch all enemies into the air that the player makes contact with, killing the enemies instantly. To use the dash the player must press RT/R1/(PC?). The maximum number of Lightning attacks the player can hold is nine. Soldier Statue - Gives all players an extra life, though these appear very infrequently. Also received automatically for every 200 000 points - though only the player who gains the 200,000 points will receive the life. Weapons Death Machine - Gives the player the Death Machine for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. Effectively a more powerful version of the starting machine gun. High power and rate of fire. RPG-7 - Gives the player an RPG-7 for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. The RPG-7 can pierce through lines of zombies, usually killing them instantly. Note that the RPG-7 can reduce visibility in the line upon which it is fired. Ray Gun - Gives the player a Ray Gun for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. Fires green beams that bounce off walls and zombies. Very powerful. SPAS-12 - Gives the player a SPAS-12 for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. Fires multiple projectiles fully automatically across the screen in a wide arc. Very powerful. China Lake - Gives the player a China Lake for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. Fires grenades fully automatically. High power, moderate blast radius. Note that the China Lake can obscure visibility of the map around the player. M2 Flamethrower - Gives the player a flamethrower for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. Can set multiple zombies at once on fire. Moderate initial power, high damage over time. Note that the flamethrower severely restricts visibility of the map where fired, more so than any other weapon. Vehicles Tank - Puts the player in a tank for a limited amount of time. The player is invincible in this state. Can run over zombies and fire explosive shells fully automatically. Any chickens following the player will automatically receive China Lakes to further help the player. Helicopter - Puts player in an attack helicopter for a limited amount of time. The player is also invincible. Can hover, shoot missiles and turret simultaneously. Stronger and more powerful version of the tank. Any chickens following the player will automatically receive Ray Guns to further help the player. Power-Ups Teddy Bear - creates a field around the player for a short time, doing no damage but repelling any zombies that come near. Note that though this power-up will hinder a zombie's approach towards you, it will not always completely prevent its attack resulting in death if the player isn't careful. Electric Orb - creates four rotating orbs around the player, killing any zombies that come near. This can happen up to four times before the effect fades. It can spread to other zombies like the Wunderwaffe DG-2. Barrel - Creates two barrels that rotate around the player, killing any zombies they come into contact with. Barrels fly away from player when time is up, killing any zombies hit. Chicken - Spawns a flying chicken for a limited amount of time. The chicken follows the player around, shooting in the same direction as the player with whatever weapon the player is using. If the player is in a Tank the chicken will gain a China Lake for the duration of the tank and if the player is in a Helicopter, the chicken will gain a Ray Gun regardless of what gun the player has. Boots - Provides a significant speed boost for a short amount of time. Monkey Bomb - Spawns an active monkey bomb where the player picked it up from, attracting any zombies that are closer to the monkey than the player and exploding after a period of time. Sentry Gun - Spawns a sentry gun at the place where the player picked it up from, shooting at nearby zombies. After a certain amount of time, the sentry gun will fly away. Category:Maps Category:Dead Ops Arcade Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops